Promise Me
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: "Zach?" "Yes, Cammie?" "Promise me something." R/R!


**I really wanted to see how well I do at emotional pieces, so I thought "What better to do it on than Zammie? Right?" Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls (even though I've wished upon dozens of stars to own it xD)**

* * *

"Zach?" the sleepy 7 year old beside me asked.

"Yes?"

She cuddled into the blankets we put in the tree house and yawned.

"Promise me something," she said as her eyelids drooped.

"Anything, Cammie."

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Promise that you'll never leave me?"

I knew I couldn't do that. My dad already told me about Blackthorne. But I did it anyways, just to make her happy.

"Okay. I'll never leave you."

Her tiny hand grabbed mine and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You have to promise..." she whispered.

"I promise."

And she closed her eyes with a lingering smile.

_5 YEARS LATER_

"What do you mean 'you're LEAVING'?" Cammie asked me, her fist clenched.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Cams. But it's not like you aren't leaving for a different school."

_The difference is that I'm going to a school for assassins, and she's going to a normal boarding school..._

She sat down on the chair and groaned. "You're right. When do you leave?"

I gulped, getting ready for the blow. "Tonight," I mumbled.

"Zach," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something..."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never forget me."

"I promise," I responded.

And she watched me leave with a sad smile.

_4 YEARS LATER_

"That looks bad," she said, pointing to the bruise on my eye.

"It isn't," I shook my head. "He-"

"Hits like a girl?" she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

_If only she wasn't given that memory erasing tea..._

"Not the girls I know," I said.

Cammie looked at me for a moment longer, before slowly turning around. She started to walk away, but I couldn't let her. Not yet.

"Oh, and Cammie?"

She spun around and I slid my arms around her, before dipping her and kissing her. Right in front of her school.

"I always finish what I started."

_You have to believe me here...I kept my promise, Cammie._

"So this is good-bye?" she asked.

I turned around. "Come on, Gallagher Girl. What would be the odds of that?"

Then, I winked and walked away from her with a satisfied smile on my face.

_1 SEMESTER LATER_

"Hey, McHenry, you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the guard outside the door. She swung the door open.

"Oh officer," she called. "Can I see your gun?"

As soon as he turned his back on us, I dashed towards the door at the end of the hall. Before Cam could follow, I stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," I said, "Promise me something."

I stepped closer. "Be," I traced the faint bruise on her hairline, "careful."

Then, I turned my back on her, swinging the door open and spreading my arms out wide. I looked back at her for one second.

_Keep this promise, Cam..._

And I left her behind, jumping into the night.

_1 SEMESTER LATER_

She looked at me like I was crazy. "We. Can. Do. This."

"I can't leave with you, Zach," she said, kissing me.

I pulled her into a hug, feeling okay just knowing she was still alive.

Even though we should be dead.

She walked away with a dazed look in her eye.

_DAYS LATER_

"Zach!"

"What?"

"Where's Cammie?"

"I don't know. I thought she was with you..."

Tears welled in Liz's eyes. "We were hoping she was with you."

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

We all turned towards Bex, who was running at top speed in our direction.

"What is it?" Macey asked.

She held up a stack of papers and began reading out loud. After hours of reading, she came to the last page.

"...Zach was right," she read, "A year ago he told me that someone knows what happened to my father. Someone knows why the Circle is chasing me. And now...well...now I am going to sneak out of this mansion by myself one more time. Now I'm going to leave here, and spend this summer trying to find them. I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have answers."

We were silent for a moment before Bex dropped to the floor, sobbing. This was the first time in my life that I've seen Rebecca Baxter cry. But that wasn't the odd thing. The odd thing was that I wanted to cry too.

When we departed, I went straight to the Pigeons and looked out at the grounds of the school.

"Promise me something, Cammie," I whispered. "Promise me you'll come back..."

And I walked away as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**I don't know how I did with this...I liked it, but I want to know what you all think! I have an idea for another one, a more emotional one, and I'm not sure if I should write it...Tell Me?**

**REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**

_**And I walked away from my laptop with a smile on my face, ready to write up another one-shot.**_


End file.
